The Prince You Charmed
by SannaBanana
Summary: True love conquers all, or does it?
1. Realizations

The Prince You Charmed  
chapter 1  
He watched intently as she walked through the garden. The sunlight reflected on her giving her the look of an angel. She   
leaned into a rose and smelled it. Smiling to herself she laughed. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. She was the most  
incredible woman he had ever met. Beauty, class, and love were only a few of her best qualities. Leaning against the door he  
watched as she suddenly stopped and looked around. Spotting him she smiled. His heart began to melt and he smiled back.   
But how much longer could he continue this push-pull game? He wasn't known for falling in love. He didn't even know what the   
word meant. But these feelings were different, foreign. Everything she did amazed him. The smallest glance from her and his   
heart did flip flops. An innocent touch and he grew dizzy. Could it be possible? Could he , Nicholas Foxworth Crane be in love?  
No it couldn't be. Could it? But even if he was, she was married. Yes she was married to his father. Oh god this was getting   
worse by the second. But then again, he was a Crane. And Cranes always got what they wanted. And Fox wanted his   
stepmother. 


	2. Flashbacks

Theresa smiled as she looked at Fox. Every time he was around, she felt happy. He made her laugh. And thats something she hadn't done in a long time. She hadn't since.....no she wouldn't go back to that horrible night. That tragic night. She felt tears come to her eyes as she unwillingly went back to the past.   
"Is he alright?" she cried.   
"Theresa he's not breathing."   
"No, No, this can't be happening. My baby. God no!"   
"Shh Theresa, it will be alright."   
But it hadn't been alright. He lied to her. Made promises and broke them. How could he do that to her? Why did he enjoy hurting her? She'd never understand.   
"Theresa? Theresa?!"   
Coming out of her revery she looked up at Fox who was suddenly right next to her.   
"Theresa is everything alright?"   
"Everything's fine Fox."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes, everything is fine."   
He smiled and she melted. He was such a wonderful person. And she was probably the only person who thought that. Everyone else saw the illusion that was Nicholas Crane. But she knew the real person behind the mask.   
"So what are you up to today Theresa?"   
"Ahh nothing much, you?"   
"Ditto."   
"Well then how about we do something together?"   
"Alright, what do you want to do?"   
"I know! We can go ice skating!"   
"Ice skating? Umm ok."   
"What's wrong? Don't you like to ice skate?"   
"It's not that, its just, well I don't know how."   
"Well then I'll teach you. Now let's go!"   
And off they went laughing all the way to the car. 


	3. Caught

chapter 3  
  
He couldn't believe what a fool he was making of himself. He had probably fallen on his but ten times. But the thing   
  
was he was actually having fun. Actually anytime that he spent with her was fun. She was so free-spirited and fun-loving.  
  
He alsolutely loved being in her presence. It brought a smile to his face. He hoped that she had fun with him too. She seemed   
  
like it. He knew it was probably hard for her under the circumstances. What a horrible thing to happen to such a wonderful  
  
woman. Falling to the ground again brought him out of his cloudy thoughts.   
  
"Oh Fox, are you alright?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Um, could you give me a hand getting up?" he asked holding his hand out.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She placed her hand in his and was about to help him up when suddenly he pulled at her hand, causing her to loose her   
  
balance and tumble on top of him.  
  
"Fox! You are so not fair!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, it felt like the right thing to do."  
  
"Right, yeah okay."  
  
But suddenly the laughing stopped. He looked at her and saw her. Really saw her. Moving his hand to her face, he   
  
brushed away a few stray hairs.  
  
"Fox" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
He leaned up and slowly captured her lips with his. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her passionately. He heard her   
  
moan and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They   
  
kissed for a few more minutes until....  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Fox pulled away and looked up. Staring at them was a police officer.  
  
"Yes" Fox asked innocently.  
  
"Sorry kids, but hanky panky isn't allowed in the park. I suggest you continue your little rendevous somewhere  
  
else."  
  
"Oh we're so sorry Officer, it won't happen again" Theresa said sweetly.  
  
Getting off of Theresa, he took her hand and pulled her up. keeping her hand in his he lead them quickly to the car.  
  
"Ahh crazy kids" the Officer laughed as he walked away shaking his head in amusement.  
  
They sat in silence the whole ride back to the mansion. Parking his car in the garage, Fox was first to break the  
  
silence.  
  
" I'm sorry Theresa."  
  
"Sorry? What? Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"I shouldn't of been so forward."  
  
"No Fox, I wanted it to happen."  
  
" You did?"  
  
"Yes, I've wanted that to happen for a while now."  
  
"Wow" was all he could process.'  
  
"Well then that changes alot" he said laughing. Theresa silenced him with a kiss. Pulling back Fox looked deeply   
  
into her eyes.  
  
"I want you so bad Theresa."  
  
"Then have me."  
  
And with that they ran into the mansion. Theresa was about to say something, when Fox scooped her up into his arms   
  
and carried her up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door and laid her on the bed.   
  
"Theresa are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." 


	4. One With You

Fox leaned down and kissed her then. She sighed at his touch. She wanted this. She wanted it so bad. This felt so right. But in reality, it was so wrong. He was her stepson for god sake! But then again, it wasn't as if Julian was staying true to his vows. She had nothing to loose. And that's when she made up her mind.  
Pulling her shirt over her head, he smiled at the sight before him. God, she was absolutely breathtaking. He moaned as he felt her working at his pants. When she had finally freed him, he made himself comfortable atop her. Looking into her eyes, he searched for approval. When he found it, he pushed himself gently into her, as they began an act as old as time.  
Sunlight filled the room, as morning came. He stirred as the sun washed over his body. Sighing, he opened his eyes. He took in the sight before him. It hadn't been another dream. There right before him, sleeping was his new found lover. Brushing pieces of hair away from her face, he caressed her cheek. She stirred at his touch and her eyes fluttered open. Looking at him she smiled.  
"Fox" she whispered quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"Your still here" she sighed.  
"Of course I am, where else would I be?"  
"Its nothing. Well I thought that if I woke up you'd be gone. And that frightened me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care for you Fox. I have feelings for you. And it would hurt me if you would have left me, especially after what happened last night."  
"Last night was beautiful Resa" he said smiling.  
"Resa?"  
"You don't like it?"  
"No its not that, its just I've never been called that before."  
"Well now you are."  
"I love it" she said laughing."  
"Well good."  
"Fox?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"What does this mean for us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, how does this change everything? I mean are we in a relationship? A fling? What are we really?"  
"Well we're two people who care deeply for one another. Resa, I've never felt this way before. And it frightens me."  
"Oh Fox, there's nothing to be frightened of. I feel it too."  
"You do?"  
"Yes of course I do. I've felt it for a while now."  
"Really? Hmm I had no idea."  
"Well now you do" she said smiling.  
"So what are you up to today?"  
"Well I'd like to stay inside today" she said pulling him on top of her.  
"Well I'd love to join you."  
"Ohh yes, your very welcomed to" she said as he brought his lips to hers and seduced them.  
"Well then, if I'm invited" he said as he began to make love to her again. 


	5. Wishes

Chapter 5   
  
"Phyliss, do you know where my red blouse is?"Theresa said moving around in her closet.  
  
"No Mrs. Crane. I'll go check the laundry room for you."  
  
"Thank you" she said walking out of the closet.  
  
Sitting on her bed she sighed.  
  
"Ugh today is the worst day for this. Oh wheres my briefcase?" she said jumping up. Running around the room she began to look for it. Throwing clothes everywhere, she didnt notice someone had walked in.  
  
"Stepmommy, hasn't anyone ever told you that what your bedroom looks like, reflects on the person who lives in it?"  
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?"  
  
'Well I was going to come and see if you were ready, but obviously your not" he said as his eyes persed her langerie clad body.  
  
"Hey, hey, is that anyway to talk to your stepmother?"  
  
"Im sorry mommy, how would you like me to act?"  
  
"Well, you could have some consideration toward the problem I'm having."  
  
"Theresa whats wrong?"  
  
"Im having the worst day ever" she cried.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well first of all, I woke up an hour late,then, I couldnt find what i wanted to wear, and now, I cant find the papers for the meeting today."  
  
"Wow, you really are having a bad start."  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in."  
  
"Well I can tell you, that the papers are in the library."  
  
"Oh! Now I remember" she said laughing.  
  
"Now just go get dressed so we can go" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll just wear something else."  
  
"Thats a good girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was quite a meeting."  
  
"Theresa, you were amazing in there."  
  
"Fox your making me blush" she said giggling.  
  
"Well its the truth."  
  
"Hmmm I'm in the mood for ice cream."  
  
"Well theres a vendor up at the warf, lets go" he said grabbing her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox dont you dare. Get that ice cream away from me!" she shrieked.  
  
"Aww, come on Resa, just a little bite."  
  
"No, no. no. Fox i swear if you throw that ice cream on me I'll........"  
  
"You'll what? I could think of alot of things you could do to me.But, none of them are appropriate for outside."  
  
"Fox!" she gasped.  
  
"What? Its the truth."  
  
"Hmm well I can think of some things too, but not right now."  
  
"You know what I haven't done in ages Resa?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Follow me, my lady."  
  
"Fox where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see" he said grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, close you eyes, no peeking."  
  
"I'm not. I swear."  
  
"Okay, just come a little closer. Yes, okay, now open your eyes."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Fox! The carnival!"  
  
"I havent been here since I was a little boy. I thought it would be fun. Do oyu like it?"  
  
"Yes! I love it. I've missed it so much" she said smiling.  
  
"Well then come on, lets have some fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa, look a shooting star. Make a wish."  
  
Closing her eyes, she made a wish that came straight from her heart. "I wish I could be this happy always."  
  
Fox held her close and thought the same thing.  
  
"So what did you wish for."  
  
"You know I cant tell you silly. If I did, it wouldn't come true."  
  
"Oh yes, right. Well the night is still young my darling, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"What? Why? Aren't yuo having fun?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But, I'd like to just be alone with you now."  
  
"Oh yes I see. Well then, lets go."  
  
"Yes, lets."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched her as she slept. God she was so beautiful. Lately, he'd been having these strange feelings though. Everytime she walked into a room, his stomach did flip flops. He felt dizzy and very happy at the same time. Thinking about it these past few hours, he now knew what it was.  
  
"I love Theresa" he said quietly to himself as he stroked her hair.  
  
"But does she feel the same way? Could she really ever love a man like me?"  
  
"Fox?" she whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Dont leave yet, please stay with me for a little longer."  
  
"Resa, if someone were to find me here......"  
  
"Fox please, I need you."  
  
"Then I'll stay" he whispered back.  
  
"Just hold me, and never let go" she sighed.  
  
"I promise Resa, I'll never let go."  
  
But she was already asleep and hadn't heard what he said.  
  
"God help me Resa, but I cant let you go" he said as he drifted off to the land of dreams. 


	6. Declarations

chapter 6   
She hated rainy days. They were so dark and dreary. But there was another reasonas to whyshe was so sad today. Six months. It had been six months since she had lost him. Today marked the day she had lost a part of herself. A little peice of her heart broke everytime she thought of him. It wasnt fair. He hadn't even had a chance to live. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for her son. Prayed for the girl she once was. Prayed for the woman she had become.  
  
How could a person change so drastically in such a short period of time? No longer was she a dreamer. Gone was the spirited happy young girl and in her place stood a woman. A woman who's heart became cold. A woman who no longer believed in love. In fate. No, this woman only knew reality. And the reality was, she just wanted to die. She wasn't living anymore. She was just existing. The only time she felt alive was when she was with him. Him. Another man had come into her life. A beautiful, wonderful man. But he didnt love her. How could he? When she closed her heart to him and everyone else.   
  
Now she was just feeling sorry for herself. This had to stop. Picking up the vial of pills, she opened it and they spilled into her hand. Picking up her glass, she placed the pills in her mouth, swallowing them down with the water. Walking towars her bed, she began to feel dizzy. And thats when everything turned to black.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
He hated rainy days. They were so dark and dreary. But there was another reason as to why he was so sad today. He had fallen in love. Yes him, the player, had fallen in love. But there was one problem. She didnt feel the same way. Well atleast, thats how it seemed. He couldnt take this anymore! The time was up. He had made up his mind. Today was the day he told the woman he loved how her really felt.  
  
Walking toward her room, he stopped outside her door. This room held so many memories. She had given herself to him in that very room. And everynight for the past four months, they had been together. He cherished every moment they spent together. In those moments, his soul intertwined with hers, and he felt things he had never felt before.  
  
Opening the door, he walked in.Fear seized his heart as he looked at the scene before him. There she was, passed out on the floor. And empty vial of pills lay next to her. Running toward her, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Resa wakeup. Can you hear me? Sweetheart, please wake up. I cant loose you. I wont."  
  
Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed 911 and informed them of the situation. Twenty minutes later, paramedics rushed into her room.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Fox asked frantically.  
  
"We cant tell at the moment, but if you want my opinion sir, it doesn't look good."  
  
Following them to the ambulance, he pulled her hand into his.  
  
"Resa, I wont let you leave me. I wont. I love you" he whispered as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
